


【(超過)20字微小說】(Mike/Ben)

by Beancrown



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 片段滅文





	【(超過)20字微小說】(Mike/Ben)

**Adventure（冒險）**

在Benjamin Asher的總統任期之中，他經歷過兩次堪比好萊塢大片的大冒險。來自副總統Trumbull的評語：前無古人後無來者，畢竟白宮特勤也不是個個屌炸天打不死。

 

**Adjust（適應）**

“爸，你能不能別老是和Mike在廚房接吻！”

“兒子，學著接受。”

  
**Afterwards（之後）**

日本政府有禮而委婉地拒絕美國前總統拜訪天皇的行程。

  
**Angst（焦慮）**

不知道甚麼時候開始，只要Ben離開視線超過三分鐘，Mike就會暴躁地到處找人。

  
**Boredom（無聊）**

“你如果真的無聊到這種程度，不如去和Allen一起釣魚？”

“不，我不想離開床，也不想離開你身邊。”

  
**Crazy（瘋狂）**

“Mike，你是我這輩子見過最瘋狂的混蛋。”

“謝謝誇獎，這份瘋狂可是救了你十幾二十次呢，是不是給我點獎賞？”

  
**Crackfic（片段）**

Mason對著Trambull擠擠眼睛，指了指手錶，又指指總統辦公室的大門，副總統緩慢地搖搖頭，打算多給總統先生和白宮特勤主任幾分鐘單獨相處的時間。

  
**Crime（背德）**

“你個混蛋，非要在國慶日總統演說前發情嗎？”

“抱歉，我就愛你一本正經為國為民的樣子。”

 

**Crossover（混合同人）**

The Ugly Truth x No Reservations

Mike從來不覺得自己有可能是彎的，蒼天作證，他直得和國旗杆一樣，但是兩天前見到那個金髮藍眼笑容燦爛的廚子Nick之後他就不那麼篤定了，連續兩天夢到一個英俊的男人裸著上身繫著圍裙給自己做飯似乎不是一件很直的事？

  
**Connivance（默許 / 縱容）**

Connor知道他爸和Mike之間有點甚麼，他總是識相地甚麼都不說，但這不表示三不五時看到Mike把父親壓在流理台上接吻是件容易接受的事。

 

**Death（死亡）**

“你絕對不能死在他前面，不然他大概會到地獄去和惡魔搶人。”

“為什麼不說他會去天堂和上帝搶人？”

來自副總統和總統的閒談。

  
**Envy（羨慕）**

“我可真羨慕Allen和他的夫人能夠白首到老。”

“爸，你這話說得好像Mike不存在似的，小心他抓狂。”  
  


**Episode Related（劇情透露）**

下一集？或許會有外星人入侵美國？

 

**Fantasy（幻想）**

Ben年輕時總喜歡在夏日午後牽著Maggie的手散步，一邊夢想將來的日子。

  
**Fetish（戀物癖）**

總統先生腕上的手錶已經四年都沒換過了。那是他祖父的手錶。  
  


**First Time（第一次）**

“Mike，你真的會嗎？”

“我看了很多教學視頻，應該沒問題的。”

“如果你不會不如讓我來？”

“休想。”

  
**Fluff（輕松）**

Allen Trumbull先生在八年不可置信的忙碌生活之後，終於過上能夠坐在美麗海岸邊愉快釣魚的日子，當然如果忽略身邊的前總統和前白宮特勤就更完美了。

  
**Future Fic（未來）**

Benjamin Asher，身為第一家庭成員超過八年的男人。

  
**Faith（信任）**

“Mike，在萬不得已的時候，我命令你，親手殺了我。”

“相信我，Ben，不會有這種可能的。”

  
**Horror (驚悚** **)**

想對付美國總統，首先必須知道Mike Benning的大名以及他的事蹟，並且不被嚇跑。

  
**Humor（幽默）**

“爸，你說如果我們三個的時候都打扮成斯巴達勇士如何？”

  
**Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）**

偶爾，Mike會被Ben作惡夢時的哭喊聲驚醒，此時他會緊緊摟住身邊的男人，試著安慰他。

偶爾，Ben會因為Mike做夢時摟住他的力道太大而驚醒，此時他會順著Mike的背脊拍撫，試著安撫他。

  
**Kinky（變態／怪癖）**

“拜託你在這種時候不要叫我長官可以嗎？”

“好的，長官。”

  
**Konwing（會意）**

長年相處，如今，只要Ben稍微往下扯扯嘴角，白宮特勤們就知道得要立刻報上總統的行蹤。

  
**Pride（驕傲）**

看著講台上作為畢業代表進行演說的Conner Asher，Benjamin Asher打從心底感到驕傲。

  
**Parody（仿效）**

“說真的，總統先生，您真的不適合在萬聖節穿著披風小短褲羅馬涼鞋去參加派對。”

  
**Poetry（詩歌／韻文）**

“O mister mine, where are you roaming?“

“Bed room, wanna come with me?”

(O mistress mine 出自莎士比亞戲劇 The Twelfth Night)

 

**Unanticipated（意料之外）**

“我自己都沒想過第一次競選總統就成功。”

“你知道你收獲了多少婦女票嗎？”

**Unusual（非平常）**

所有的白宮特勤都覺得Banning今天不太對勁，他已經一個小時沒有詢問總統先生的動態了。

**Romance（浪漫）**

“Ben，我準備了禮物給你。”

“謝謝你啊，Mike，玫瑰花和......Beretta的槍？我想問問你對憲法第二修正案有什麼看法？”

**Sci-Fi（科幻）**

外星人真的入侵美國了！

**Smut（情色）**

總統先生吃完糖霜甜甜圈後舔掉手指上糖霜的這個動作總讓Mike口乾舌燥。

**Spiritual（心靈）**

Benjamin其實一直知道他對Mike過度依賴，在Mike結婚時他告訴自己，要獨立，從此以後Mike Banning的世界不再是以Benjamin Asher為中心了。

**Suspense（懸念）**

“所以Mike你真的能打贏外星人嗎？”來自Conner Asher的疑問。

**Situation（處境）**

“他媽的我在八年之內遇到兩次重大恐怖攻擊差點沒命，從來沒人告訴我美國總統是這麼危險的工作啊！”來自總統先生的抱怨。

“你的傳記會比Abraham Lincoln和JFK還精采一百倍的。”來自前任議長現任副總統先生的評語。

**Time Travel（時空旅行）**

Mike曾經想過，若是回到那年聖誕節前夕，他一定會避免在大雪中行車並挑選更好的路徑。但是若是回到抉擇的那一刻，他還是會先抓住總統先生的手。

**Tragedy（悲劇）**

總統先生死於前往大衛營途中的行車意外，由於找不到屍體，棺木裡僅放了生前最常穿的一套西裝。

**Think Twice（三思）**

“老大！你在送禮物之前要想清楚啊！”

“對啊老大，送花還可以，但是送巧克禮送鑽石之類的都比送把槍好一萬倍啊！”

**Tender（溫柔）**

“Mike？他一直都很溫柔的。”

“你去問問那些被他毫不留情幹掉的屍體這個問題！”

**Western（西部風格）**

“不，我死都不會帶牛仔帽騎你的。”

**Gary Stu（大眾情人（男性）**

美國新任總統Benjamin Asher先生，以badass形象以及金髮碧眼迷人笑容擄獲眾多婦女極少部分男士的芳心。

**Mary Sue（大眾情人（女性）**

總統先生什麼時候有個女兒了？

 港真，fanfiction.net幾乎全部都是總統女兒和Mike的配對讓我有點倒彈。

**Mad（惱火）**

“爸，我已經十八歲了，別再把我當小孩子了！”

“可是我已經五十好幾了Mike也還是把我當成小孩子照顧啊。”

**AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙劇情）**

Ben沒有當總統，他成了高譚市的最高檢察官。

**OOC（Out of Character，角色個性偏差）**

Mike Banning是個規規矩矩的財政部公務員，每天打卡上下班。

**OFC（Original Female Character，原創女性角色）**

Ben看著Conner牽著一個女孩介紹給他，突然意識到他的小男孩真的長大了。

**OMC（Original Male Character，原創男性角色）**

“你認識總統先生身邊的那位男士嗎？”

“你說那個黑髮的帥哥，不是Mike的那個？新來的白宮實習生。”

“Mike沒有意見嗎？”

“他超不爽的啊，今天幾乎沒有離開總統先生一步。”

**UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，(未解決情欲）**

“你別咬我的脖子，等等我要演講的！”Ben用力地拍打Mike的背阻止他繼續啃咬自己的脖頸。

**PWP（Plot, What Plot？無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）**

Ben喘著氣按住Mike厚實的胸膛，他還是戴上了牛仔帽。

**RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）**  

“如果我現在在這裡吻你，這部電影一定大賣。”


End file.
